


Ein Klang des Todes

by Volker_Qentare



Category: Original Work
Genre: DO NOT READ IF DEPRESSED, Dark, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6582742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volker_Qentare/pseuds/Volker_Qentare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graue Tage, sie gehen bei und die Zeit verrinnt. Die anderen, farblos, ihre Motive unverstanden. Welches Ende auf dieser Welt ? Es ist egal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Klang des Todes

Es war Sonntag, ein grauer Sonntag. Am Straßenrand lagen vereinzelt dahinschmelzende Schneehaufen, durchsetzt mit Dreck und Ruß. Wir fuhren eine lange Alleenstraße entlang, über Land, die Bäume blätterlos, farblos, leblos. Die Felder weit, öd, leer. Das Fenster verdreckt und verschmiert, kaum noch durchsichtig. Das Auto, ein alter Polo von noch vor der Jahrtausendwende. Die Woche hatte mich geschafft, mir fehlte Schlaf, viel Schlaf, doch Erholung war bei diesen Straßenverhältnissen nicht möglich. Ständig schlug mein Kopf gegen die Tür. Vater saß am Steuer, unterhielt sich mit einer Frau, die ich noch nie gesehen hatte, über Einsetzung von Steuergeldern - oder sowas ähnliches. Ich hörte nur halb bis gar nicht hin. Die Landschaft zog nur unerlässlich vorüber, ohne Gnade.

Wir erreichten unser Ziel; so wurde es zumindest gesagt. Es war ein verlassenes Fabrikgelände, rechteckig eingeschnitten in den Wald, der es langsam wieder zurückeroberte. Vereinzelt hatten Büsche die Asphaltdecke des großen Hauptplatzes durchbrochen, in dessen Mitte einsam ein Fahnenmast emporragte. Umgeben war der Platz von niedrigen, langsam zerfallenden Lagerschuppen und –hallen, und von einem großen Fabrikgebäude, gebaut aus Backsteinen, deren rötliche Färbung schon lange einem immerwährenden dunkelbraun gewichen war. Der Wind pfiff durch die meist nur noch scherbenhaft bis gar nicht vorhandenen Fenster dieses Gebäudes, brannte auf der Haut. Hier warteten wir.

Etwas später, vielleicht eine halbe Stunde, kam ein weiteres Auto an. Heraus stiegen Mutter, Schwester …und Sie. Ich nickte Ihr zu und Sie mir. Noch einmal dieselbe ungewisse Zeit später traf der Rest ein. Verwandtschaft, Leute, mit denen ich wenig Kontakt halte und deren Namen ich auch nach jedem Treffen wieder vergaß. Man unterhielt sich jedenfalls - man, nicht ich – und tauschte Neuigkeiten und sonstige belanglose Informationen aus. Ich war nicht interessiert, stand nur müde daneben und ärgerte mich über den Wind. Mutter gab mir ein Mittel, ich weiß nicht was, es sollte bloß helfen. Was dann geschah, wusste ich aber nicht mehr. Als ich die Augen wieder aufschlug, standen alle um mich herum, sahen mich verwundert an, manche gar mit Abscheu. Eine Flut an Fragen kam über mich, aber keine einzige Antwort auf die Frage, was passiert sei. Ich hörte nur, dass Sie deshalb weggelaufen sei und man Sie nicht finden konnte. Sofort sprintete ich los, fing im großen Fabrikgebäude mit der Suche an.Kein Glück war mir aber beschieden, als die Müdigkeit mich wieder einholte. Mutter gab mir eine Decke zum Ausschlafen.

Als ich wieder erwachte, lag ich in einem der Räume des obersten Stockwerks des Fabrikgebäudes. Der kalte, scharfe Wind blies durch die gesprungenen Fenster hinein. Draußen war es dunkel. Nacht. Als ich durch einen der leeren Fensterrahmen nach draußen sah, hatte mein Herz einen kurzen Aussetzer. Der Platz war leer, die Autos verschwunden, ich allein! Ich wusste noch immer nicht, was passiert war. Langsam glitt ich an der Wand hinunter, deren Kühle in meine Glieder kroch.

Ein Geräusch ließ mich aufhorchen. Ein Motor! Das Fahrzeug war gelb, es war ein Taxi. Es ließ den Passagier aussteigen, wendete und wartete mit laufendem Motor. Der Mond war zu schwach in dieser Nacht, aber ich erkannte den Unbekannten, als er durch einen der gelegentlich flackernden Strahlern des Platzes lief. Es war Sie! Sie war für mich zurückgekommen! Aufgeregt und voller Freude rannte ich los, nur um direkt in den dunkeln Gang zu stolpern. Ich hatte keine Lichtquelle bei mir, irrend und ziellos lief ich durch die zahllos scheinenden Gänge, bis ich die große Fertigungshalle erreichte. Ich hielt inne. Verrostete Maschinen standen hier und der Geruch von ausgelaufenem Öl lag in der Luft. Hier hörte ich es: Klack, Klack, Klack,… das Geräusch von Schuhen mit Absätzen! Das musste Sie sein! Klack, Klack, Klack,… Ich rief Ihren Namen, aber keine Antwort kam. Klack, Klack, Klack,… Es hallte von den Wänden wieder – ich konnte es nicht orten, wusste nur, dass es näher kam. Klack, Klack, Klack,… Es hörte auf. Ich starrte gebannt in die Dunkelheit.

Stille.

Eine eisig kalte Hand an meiner Kehle, ein stechender Schmerz in der Brust, eine Frage in der Schwebe: Was habe ich getan?

Ein Geräusch wie von einem erschlafften Körper, der auf den Boden fiel, ein Klirren wie von einem fallengelassenen Messer. Klack, Klack, Klack,… die Schritte entfernten sich, das Taxi verschwand wieder.

Stille; kehrte wieder ein in der dunklen Halle.


End file.
